User blog:Rai Noir/My Bio of How I Got Here
It was an average December evening, around 9:00pm. I have been surfing around the internet, looking up cute pictures of kittens and other animals, like any other carefree 12 year old girl would do. I was smiling away, enjoying myself on the safe side of the internet, when my friend messaged me, saying that he had found a website, called "Creepypasta". The name made me laugh, because I had no idea what it was about. My thoughts were it was a website about messed up food or something. Once he sent me a link, my mood changed, however. I was reluctant to click it, but, I didn't want to seem like a pussy, so I clicked it anyway. I was terrified from what I saw. There, staring right back at me, was a white face, deep set eyes rimmed in black with a Glasgow's smile carved into his face, with the caption "Go to sleep" written on the top. I immediately closed my browser, tears rimming my eyes. I was terrified by what I had just witnessed. I didn't sleep that night. What year was it, you ask? About... Probably 2009. Two years Later... I was sitting in my boyfriend's basement, surfing the internet like we had been doing for countless hours before. I had just recently started my first year of Highschool. Grade nine. I had been dating my boyfriend for about 5 months now, and it was going great. I was happy, my grades we up, I hadn't missed any school yet, and to top it all off, I was spending New Year's Eve with my boyfriend for the night. We were goofing around on the web, watching GMOD videos, TF2 stuff and watched Pewdiepie play Amnesia: The Dark Decent. He turned to me and asked if I wanted to see a cool website. I nodded, smiling, thinking it would be something awesome. He smiled and typed in the URL, but I didn't see what he was typing. All I knew is that it was a Wikia site. I shrugged off the eerie feeling that jumped into the back of my head and proceeded to wait for the page to load with him. The page was clad in black, white and various shades of grey. It had a sort of... Eerie feel to it. Something that I knew, something that I recognized, possibly from a past experience of sorts. He turned to me, and said "I want to show you my favourite picture on here." He paused as I looked away from the webpage to make eye contact with him. I nodded in agreement, looking back at the screen. "Although, you scare easily, so I'm not sure if you'd like it or not. These pictures and stories are what I use as nightmare fuel." Nightmare.... Fuel..? Why did that sound so familiar. I was reluctant once again, then pointed at a thumbnail on the page. "What's that?" I asked. He clicked on the thumbnail. "Meet Jeff." I screamed. 2012... Hello everyone! I'm Rai. I've learned about Creepypasta and have become accustomed to it over the years. What started me off on this website without being scared to the point that I want to piss and shit myself, was the Slenderman. Yes, Slendy, the infamous pale no faced giant clad in black suit and tie got me into Creepypasta. As you all know now, Jeff the Killer has haunted me through various periods of my life. Those kinds of pictures always scared me. Maybe it was because I wasn't ready to take on the dark side of the web yet. But now, here I am, typing out this bio. I've currently become accustomed to the Jeff the Killer stories, Slenderman stories and even some Pokepastas! (like Pokemon Lost Silver, for example) How did I make such a stunning transition from being scared shitless of Jeff, to a total fangirl over him? (Not in that creepy "''MY BODY IS READY!!" ''manor, I mean enjoying his background, drawing decent fanart, etc.) Two words. Pasta. Monsters. Fans of this series will know why. Welp, I'm off to go explore the amazing realm of Creepypasta! Ciao ciao, all~! `Rai_Noir Category:Blog posts